Augmented reality, also referred to as mixed reality, is a technology that allows virtual objects to be mixed in real time with real world objects in a display. Real objects move into and out of a field of view of an augmented reality display either due to their own movement or the user moving his or her head while virtual objects are displayed in the field of view. The realism of virtual objects is enhanced by the amount of detail in the visual appearance. However, other factors also contribute to how realistically a virtual object seems.